It´s Gonna Rain
by Video Girl Ai
Summary: Naquela manhã de chuva, seu pecado lhe parecia mais visivel e não havia mais escolha a não ser guardalo para si. Tinha uma divida a pagar e jamais poderia traílo AnnaHao
1. notas

**Recados**

Olá pessoal, Bom eu andei pensando em fazer algumas "One Shots" com o mesmo tema e sobre o mesmo anime/mangá, assim Shaman King foi selecionado sem que eu pensasse duas vezes.

Bom é o seguinte, eu irei escrever sobre quatro ou cinco casais de SK que vocês escolherem, a votação é por meio de review, claro. Eu pensei em fazer o primeiro capitulo com Yoh/Anna, mas como a popularidade de Hao/Anna tem aumentado deixarei que vocês decidam ok? Casais diferentes também valem tipo Ren/Anna.

**ATENÇÃO!**

Eu não escrevo Yaoi ou Yuri, favor não insistir, até porque não existem muitos personagens homossexuais em SK e eu não consigo escrever nada com um casal principal sendo Pirika/ tamao por exemplo.

Ops:

Ao pessoal que queria que eu enviasse o final de "Apenas um Anjo" por e-mail eu peço desculpas, eu tentei enviar o texto como anexo várias vezes porém não consegui. Gomem... vou ver o que eu consigo...

**bjs**

**Não esqueçam de votar! XD**


	2. Oneshot 1

**Shaman King naum me pertence, a música tb naum, eu soh pequei algumas frases e juntei como eu achei melhor para o capítulo e só... **

**Bjs boa leitura**

* * *

**_It´s Gonna Rain _**

**_Capitulo 1- Eu Odeio a chuva_**

Apenas quando chove alguns de nossos segredos mais íntimos podem ser revelados, coisas que nunca sonhamos em dizer podem sair tão naturalmente como as próprias lágrimas da chuva sem nem mesmo uma única palavra. "Eu realmente odeio a chuva..." porém...

* * *

_**Odeio a chuva. Tchau, tchau.**_

_**Esse trovão que parece um leão **_

_**Força uma pausa, **_

_**Por que? **_

_**É... Logo vai chover.**_

_**"É tudo culpa da chuva", tento me convencer disso.**_

Pequenas gotas de chuva batiam ritmicamente contra o vidro da janela, escorriam pelas telhas, chocavam-se contra o chão e faziam turvas as águas. Faziam a terra ficar molhada e escorregavam por entre as folhas das plantas e pétalas das flores. Assemelhavam-se com pequenos cristais caindo das nuvens, porém não tinham valor nenhum e nem podiam ser seguradas com as mãos sem que passassem por entre os dedos.

Nada mais natural e mais comum do que chuva.

"Eu realmente odeio a chuva."

Disse a garota a si própria levantando-se da cama.

Era madrugada de verão, comum a chuva nesse período. Chove de noite para refrescar o calor que se fez o dia inteiro; chove a noite para que o barulho relaxante das gotas pingando no chão compense a falta de sono que se dá devido ao calor. Chove de noite para que embale o sono, ajudando a sonhar com o que se fará no dia quente que logo irá chegar.

Porém ela não pensava assim.

"Eu odeio essa chuva! Esse barulho não me deixa dormir!"

Abriu a janela e ficou olhando pro céu do lado de fora com raiva. Como se pudesse mandar a chuva embora simplesmente por olhar furiosamente para ela. Isso era algo que nunca conseguiria, claro.

Saiu de seu quarto indo em direção á sala. Perdera todo o sono por causa daquela barulheira irritante. Sentou-se no sofá da sala e tentou ligar a televisão sem sucesso. Encarou o aparelho ainda mais nervosa com vontade de destruí-lo por completo.

Levantou-se do sofá e ficou assistindo a chuva cair do lado de fora da casa. Pelo visto teria de passar mais aquela noite em claro... E logo nesse época que tinha tanto com o que se preocupar e precisava pelo menos de uma boa noite de sono!

"O torneio para o rei Shaman já esta chegando no fim, o Yoh precisa..."

Se perdeu entre seu noivo e as gotas de água que caiam no chão. Olhou para o céu a procura de estrelas, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria encontra-las de forma alguma.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados e virando o pescoço encarou novamente a televisão apertando os olhos, como fazia quando estava furiosa. Não queria ser tomada por aqueles tipos de pensamentos, preferia ser enganada pelas novelas e programas de televisão, como qualquer ser humano comum que deixava a vida passar enquanto assistia a pequena caixa que reproduzia imagens. Sim, certamente qualquer coisa era melhor do que ser levada pela chuva.

Observou um raio cortando o céu iluminando-o, logo seguido pelo barulho escandaloso de trovão. É, a chuva persistiria por muito mais tempo.

"Parece que é só para me provocar..."

Murmurou com um sorriso meio cínico a si mesma, pensando o quão ridículo era o que ela estava dizendo, já que a chuva não possuía vida própria era como reclamar para um ser invisível.

"Você está falando sozinha Anna?"

A voz tão conhecida perguntou abrindo a porta, colocando uma luz de lanterna na direção dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos.

"Por quê você está acordado à uma hora dessas, por acaso esqueceu que tem treino amanhã cedo? As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais difíceis e logo você terá de se preparar para lutar contra o time..."

"Não é gostoso quando chove Anna?"

Ele perguntou interrompendo-a inocentemente fitando as gotas de chuva que escorriam pelas folhas das árvores.

A itako suspirou com a distração dele, por mais que ela tentasse fazê-lo entender e até conhecesse o jeito dele de ser, haviam horas que ela sentia como se ele não estivesse levando nada a sério e tão pouco escutando o que ela estava falando, no entanto a chuva estava deixando-a atordoada demais e cansada demais para ficar irritada.

"Eu não gosto da chuva."

Ela limitou-se a responder encolhendo os ombros.

"Por que não?"

"Porque não."

Ele colocou ambas as mãos atrás da cabeça ainda segurando a lanterna olhando para cima com o rosto sério e derrepente, algum tempo depois, ele sorriu.

"Eu gosto bastante quando chove a noite..." Ele insistiu

"Você já disse isso."- Ela retrucou

"Parece que as estrelas descem a terra.. não é?"

Anna franziu as sobrancelhas pedindo-lhe explicação, ele então sorriu e apontou a lanterna para a árvore mais próxima.

A Luz branca da lanterna refletiu-se nas gotas de chuva que escorriam pelas folhas. Os pequenos espelhos da natureza que pareciam tão insignificantes transformavam-se em pequenos pontos luminosos, quase como estrelas brincando de escorregar, uma a uma as "estrelas" desapareciam tão rápido como chegavam misturando-se a terra e dando lugar a uma nova gota que caia. Aquela era uma pequena constelação de água.

Anna deixou um pequeno sorriso brotar em seus lábios com essa comparação de Yoh. Realmente ele amava as estrelas e fazia qualquer coisa para encontra-las, mesmo em dias de chuva com nuvens negras.

Ainda assim, ela odiava a chuva.

Yoh desligou a lanterna, deixando que a única luz acessa do lado de fora da casa caísse sobre eles.

"Por que não está dormindo?" A itako perguntou.

"Ah, eu queria vim ver a chuva."

Ele explicou, escutando as gotas baterem um pouco mais suavemente pelo telhado. A verdade é que poderiam haver vários motivos para que ele não estivesse na cama, mas ele sempre falava aquele que não exigia muitas outras explicações.

"Besteira, é verão, chove quase toda a noite."

"É eu sei..."

Ele novamente colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Mas e você Anna, porque não está dormindo?"

Ela obviamente poderia responder que aquilo não era da conta dele, porém a chuva continuava exercendo um efeito sobre ela, de forma que ela se quer ficou irritada.

"Não consigo dormir quando chove."- Virou-se para a porta- "Acho que vou entrar..."

Porém antes de abrir a porta sentiu algo quente envolvendo seu corpo, abraçando-a e trazendo-a mais para perto de si.

"O que você está fazendo...?"- Ela perguntou surpresa, praticamente sem reação.

"Abraçando você."- Ele respondeu sem solta-la.

As vezes a chuva cai sem avisar, sem dar a mínima dica pegando-nos desprevenidos bem no dia em que estamos sem guarda-chuvas. E como todos sabem, as vezes ela engana até mesmo os meteorologistas, que acham que já conhecem a chuva e que não esperam ser pegos de surpresa por ela.

Anna se sentia exatamente assim; pega de surpresa por quem achava que já conhecia. Não no mau sentido, claro. Mas era algo que se você perguntasse para ela se iria acontecer ela diria não. Pega de surpresa exatamente como um meteorologista, quando a chuva chega sem avisar.

"Eu não te dei essa liberdade!"

Ela o empurrou acertando-lhe um tapa no rosto sem muita convicção, de forma que ele não "voou longe" como das outras vezes. Ele apenas ficou de pé encarando-a um pouco confuso.

Ela virou-se novamente de costas para ele um pouco corada e respirando rápido de forma que ela não sabia se estava com raiva ou apenas chocada.

"Não sei o que você está pensando Yoh!"

"M-me desculpe Anna... Eu não sabia que você ia ficar tão nervosa... é que..."

"É que o que?"- ela exigiu.

"É que eu pensei... que você não conseguisse dormir porque você tem medo da chuva..."

"Medo da chuva?"- ela repetiu.

"É. Me desculpe... Acho melhor mesmo eu ir dormir..."

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

Ele abriu a porta um tanto quanto decepcionado, mas por dentro já sabia que deveria esperar algo assim. Ele então sentiu que ela segurava sua mão e se virou para encara-la completamente surpreso.

"Você está muito cansado?" – ela perguntou quase murmurando, virando o rosto para não Ter de fita-lo.

"Não, não muito."- ele sorriu- "Quer que eu passe a noite aqui com você?"

É claro que ele não poderia esperar outra resposta da itako que não fosse o silêncio, o que o fez sorri ainda mais, como se tivesse obtido alguma vitória impressionante e impossível.

Sentaram-se e ficaram olhando para a chuva, apenas um tendo a companhia do outro e a lanterna iluminando as constelações de água.

A chuva se estendeu por toda a noite, algumas vezes mais fraca e outras mais forte e quando um raio cortava o céu e os assustava, eles seguravam a mão um do outro, com direito as bochechas vermelhas.

Eles tinham muitos assuntos dos quais poderiam falar, só que em um dos raros momentos em que eles conseguiam estar tão próximos um do outro, uma sensação aconchegante tomou conta deles, como se todos os medos e todas as coisas ruins que iriam acontecer daquele dia em diante pudesse ser facilmente vencida desde de que, no final, eles pudessem sentar-se juntos para apreciar uma noite de chuva.

Nenhum deles realmente notou que a chuva havia parado quando estava amanhecendo, e se não fosse o fato dos "hospedes" começarem a acordar, eles talvez passassem o resto do dia dessa forma.

Parece até uma bobagem um momento tão simples como esse, mas para Anna e Yoh era um começo, um começo trazido por aquela noite de chuva.

"Hey Yoh!"- seu amigo de cabelo azul chamou surpreso quando viu que ele já estava acordado.- "A Anna te acordou logo cedo é?"

"Ahm.. Bom dia Horo Horo.. Na verdade eu não dormi!"

"Que maldade hein Anna? Não deixou nem o pobre coitado dormir!"

Naquele momento, foi possível ouvir um tapa estalando por, pelo menos, metade de Tokyo, enquanto se via um shaman de cabelo azul voando baixo até cair de boca no chão.

"Vai limpar o banheiro agora!"- a itako gritou no limite de sua paciência.

"Humpf! Mas você não tem mesmo noção de nada..."- o Ren falou sarcástico encostado na parede

"Promoção!"—Chocolove surgiu de repente com mais uma de suas piadas.

"Cale a boca!"

"Mas dessa vez teve graça e..."

"Mas logo de manhã já estão brigando?"- Manta comentou forçando um sorriso.

Yoh então se levantou, para que pudesse ficar em pé ao lado de sua noiva que começava a se irritar novamente com a bagunça.

"Hey Anna."- ele falou baixinho, de forma que apenas ela pudesse escutar- "Eu espero que chova hoje a noite."

Ela simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, sentindo as maças do rosto ficarem quentes e então sorriu discretamente.

"Eu também."

Talvez ela não odiasse mais a chuva.

* * *

**Comentários inúteis da autora- Aiai... Eu acredito que vcs esperavam por cenas de beijos e coisas assim, espero naum te-los decepcionado por optar por algo mais simples, e que, pelo menos dessa vez, eu tentei deixar bem parecido com o mangá e até que eu gostei dos resultados...**

**Ah, o Yoh deu uma virada no jogo hein? Eu jah tava começando a escrever a fic Anna/Hao e o Yoh venceu por apenas 1 voto de diferença! Fiquei impressionada.**

**Bom gente, agora vcs podem escolher o próximo casal, só naum vale mais a Anna e o Yoh ok?**

**Bjs e arigatou e naum se esqueçam dos comentários por favor n.n.**


	3. Oneshot2

_**A chuva chama as pessoas e some com elas, **_

_**Um mago mais poderoso que qualquer um, né? **_

_**Estamos sempre sendo iludidos**_

_**Vai chover!**_

Uma grande nuvem cinza cobria o céu naquela manhã, já mostrando os sinais do mau tempo que iria começar logo mais. Sim, com certeza a chuva viria e não se encontraria uma única pessoa que pudesse afirmar ao contrário, mesmo que muito o quisesse.

"Anna, eu posso dar um descanso do treino agora?"- O jovem de fones de ouvido perguntou, com a espada ainda em mãos e o rosto coberto de suor.

A garota loira simplesmente se limitou a fazer um gesto de sim com a cabeça.

"Então..."- O jovem guardou a espada e limpou o rosto com a manga da camisa, sentando-se ao lado dela e puxando ar com a boca.

Anna sequer se mexeu, continuou sentada fitando o portão como se estivesse em vigia, esperando que algo maior acontecesse. Logo o portão se abriu e ela dirigiu o olhar para uma figura pequena, porém continuou sem se espantar ou fazer qualquer movimento, como se não passasse de uma estátua de mármore.

"Vamos sair Yoh?"- A pequena pessoa, tão pequena que parecia até um duende, perguntou ao mesmo tempo que olhava para Anna, como se pedisse sua permissão.

"Anna... eu..."

"Pode ir, não vou te obrigar à ficar aqui."- ela respondeu antes que ele tivesse tempo de terminar a frase.

Yoh respirou fundo se levantando. Olhou para Anna uma última vez como se perguntasse "Você tem mesmo certeza?" e esperou, por alguns segundos que ela mudasse de idéia, que falasse que ele não poderia ir porque logo mais iria chover, que dissesse que iria junto com ele ou pelo menos lhe advertisse para tomar cuidado para não pegar uma gripe.

Anna no entanto continuou imóvel olhando para o nada sentada com as mãos apoiadas nas pernas.

"Quer que eu faça as compras... Ou traga alguma coisa para você?"- Ele insistiu, esperando que ela lhe desse uma ordem ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

"Não, a Tamao já fez as compras antes de voltar para Izumo."

"Certo."- Ele respondeu desanimadamente- "Eu volto logo."

"Como quiser."

"_Se ao menos ela me pedisse pra ficar_..."- Ele pensou, enquanto saia da casa ao lado de Manta acompanhado por Amidamaru.

"Me perdoe Yoh"- Ela murmurou enquanto observava ele sair apressado de casa.- "Mas não sei o que será de 'nós' daqui pra frente."

Anna se levantou e olhou para o céu formado por nuvens escuras, tão escuras como seus pensamentos que ao que lhe pareciam, ficavam cada vez mais confusos e turvos, deixando-a com cada vez mais incertezas à respeito de si mesma e do que seria dela e de Yoh, visto que ela possuía um pecado que aumentava velozmente, de uma forma que ela não conseguia controlar.

A chuva começou então á cair, no início timidamente, em forma de garoa e logo mais foi aumentando, tornando cinzento um dia que poderia ser muito belo, não que realmente fizesse alguma diferença para ela.

A itako dirigiu por pouco tempo seus olhos á grama que já estava encharcada e deu um pequeno suspiro, sentindo o cheiro gostoso de terra molhada que á chuva lhe proporcionava.

Sabe-se que a chuva pode purificar o ar, a água pode com toda certeza lavar o que está sujo e auxiliar o nascimento de uma nova planta, mas para a itako nem toda aquela chuva vinda do céu poderia lavar aquele seu pecado escuro, ou faze-la nascer novamente para que pudesse se livrar dele, um pecado como aquele só poderia tornar-se maior quando ela dissesse "Eu aceito" em seu casamento.

Levantou-se por fim para entrar um pouco e se livrar daqueles pensamentos que não lhe ajudavam em nada.

"Até que está um belo dia não é?"

A voz lhe perguntou.

"Já está ai à um bom tempo não?"

Ela respondeu com outra pergunta sem se virar para seu locutor.

"Sim."- ele confirmou e deu um pequeno sorriso- Mas imagino que você já sabia."

Ela não respondeu, apenas virou-se de frente para ele.

" Então, o que você quer afinal?"

"Eu perguntei primeiro"- Ele insistiu- "Não está um belo dia?"

"Está chovendo!"

"Ainda não me respondeuestá ou não um belo dia?"

"Já disse que está chovendo, que resposta você espera em um dia de chuva?"

"Não achei que a chuva te abalasse."

"Não abala, só não me importo."

"Dizem que a chuva pode purificar as almas... Não seria um motivo para considerar um belo dia?"

"Não acredito nessas coisas."- Ela mentiu.

"Então para você está sendo um mau dia?"

"Já respondi sua pergunta, agora quero que você responda à minha."

Ele voltou a sorrir.

"Você nem desconfia?"

"Não posso ler mentes."

"Essa foi uma indireta?"

"Pare de fazer perguntas!"- Ela ordenou friamente, fazendo-o soltar um riso discreto.

"Está bem está bem.. Anninha."

Ela olhou fixamente para ele, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal que congelaria pelo medo corpo e alma de qualquer um que á conhecesse, porém o shaman continuou à sorrir.

"O que foi? Não gostou do apelido?"

"Não te dei essa liberdade!"

"O que tem de mais?"

"Já mandei parar de fazer perguntas!"

"Colocação interessante a sua 'já mandei'."

A itako virou as costas para ele novamente e abriu a porta para que pudesse entrar, porém antes que percebesse o shaman já estava à sua frente.

"Está bem, vou parar de te irritar..."

Anna sentiu seu coração balançar um pouco e logo lhe veio á cabeça que seu pecado estava aumentando porém ela não poderia deixar-se abalar.

"Se seu assunto for com o Yoh, saiba que ele não está aqui."

"Eu já sei."

"Ótimo, então pode me deixar entrar agora..."

"Eu tenho de te roubar algo primeiro."

Anna instintivamente segurou seu rosário firmemente com ambas as mãos e encarou-o fixamente com os olhos semicerrados já preparando-se para qualquer coisa que viesse. O shaman riu um pouco.

"Você é mesmo ingênua... não quero seu rosário."

"Então o que você..."

Foi interrompida quando sentiu os lábios do Shaman encostarem-se nos seus e deixou seus braços penderem ao lado de seu corpo. Ela havia perdido á luta contra o seu pecado.

A chuva faz as pessoas se aproximarem sem dar-lhes tempo para raciocinarem sobre o que estão fazendo e para a itako talvez essa fosse o melhor presente da chuva para ela, por mais que ela não o quisesse ou não o aceitasse bem.

"Você pode vir comigo."

Anna empurrou o shaman levemente saindo de seu abraço.

"Você prefere ficar aqui?"

Ele insistiu, fazendo com que a itako apenas abaixasse a cabeça e virasse de costas para ele novamente.

"Vá embora Hao, você não tem nada o que fazer aqui."

"Você sabe que eu poderia leva-la embora comigo agora se eu quisesse."  
"Foi isso que você veio fazer aqui então?"

Hao virou de costas para a itako e caminhou até o portão permitindo que a chuva molhasse seu corpo. Parou por alguns instantes e olhou uma ultima vez para ela.

"Você prefere viver infeliz a vida toda à trai-lo?"

"Eu não tenho escolha."

Hao acenou com a cabeça e partiu.

Anna caminhou lentamente até o portão e olhou para a rua, avistou Yoh e Manta correndo de volta para pousadacom um papelão por sobre a cabeça de volta .

Nesse momento, ela sentiu água quente escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Infelizmente não era água da chuva.

* * *

Oiee

Gente gomene a demora T-T

bom, vou colocar como estah a votação:

Hanna+ alguém1  
Ren+ Pirika1  
Ren+alguém 1  
Horo Horo+ Iron Maiden1

Quem quizer sugerir mais casais fike a vontade o/


End file.
